pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcelo Town and Beyond!
Marcelo Town and Beyond! is the first episode of the first season of Adventures in Akori. Plot Alevro town, morning, the scene focuses on one particular house in the small and peaceful town by the sea. The front door of the house is opened and a girl runs out and skips over four steps by the front door in one leap. A voice calls to her from the house. Voice from the house: Sophia! Where on earth are you going? Sophia's mother walks down the front stairs to the house. Sophia (calling behind her while running): Nowhere on earth, ma! Just going to Mars! Mom: Sophia! You haven't gotten your PokéNokia yet! But Sophia is too far away to hear her mother, and she runs on. She makes a random stop in the middle, creating a small cloud of dust by her feet. Sophia: Katini! Maria! Over here! A boy and a girl approach Sophia. Katini: Sophia! What's up with you? Where are you going? Maria: Oh, wait! Aria came past here. She was really running like hell so I have no idea what she wanted but- Sophia: She was? (Stressed) Oh, shoot! I missed her! Sophia's mother catches up with her. Mom: Sophia, you forgot this! Mom gives Sophia her PokéNokia. Sophia: Sorry... (she hugs her mom) see you, ma. Mom: Safe journey, Sophia. Please try to keep out of trouble! Sophia: You know me, ma! I don't make trouble and I don't get in it much either. Katini (sarcastically): No, never at all. Maria: Ye right. Sophia's mom does not get the sarcasm in their voices and smiles at them. Mom: You two'll be off in a journey soon too, right? Maria: Yeah, I'm so excited! Mom: I can't wait... Sophia's mother walks back to her house. Sophia (continuing her mothers sentence quietly): ... To get rid of you. Katini gives her a surprised look. Katini: Being evil doesn't always come from your genes. Sophia merely laughs at this comeback. Sophia: I'll be going on a journey now, while you stay here and be bored for a while longer! Maria: Well, Sophia, good luck! Have fun! Katini: Yeah... whatever she said... Sophia: It had occurred to me that you could not even word out some really positive words, but such simple words? (Taking on a fake adults voice) I'm surprised, Katini. Katini (smiling): Oh, shut up. Maria giggles. Sophia: Well, this is the real goodbye. Hope I'll get to battle you once you get Pokémon! Katini: Yeah, me too! Sophia walks away, towards the edge of town. Maria (waving): Bye! Sophia waves for a few seconds and then turns around and starts walking towards route 1. Just by the signpost of route 1, a girl turns round the bend of route 1 and runs up to Sophia. Sophia: Aria! Aria stops dead right in front of Sophia and nearly loses balance completely. Aria: God, Sophia! You scared me! Sophia: Were you looking for me? Aria: Yeah! I was, actually. You really like to sleep in... Sophia scowls at this comment, but then smiles slightly at Aria. Sophia: So we're going now? Aria: Duh, yeah! My bro's waiting! They head to route 1 and turn round the bend. The route is clear and deserted in front of them. Aria: Well, c'mon! What are you waiting for? They race each other down the route and turn in to route 2. Sophia (running and overtaking Aria): I can run faster than that! Aria (attempting to overtake Sophia back): Well, so can I! I had to run to Alevro town first. Sophia: Excuses, excuses... you had time to warm up! They start to slow down towards the end of route 2 at the sight of someone standing there. A tall boy in his teens looks at them, throwing and a catching a Pokéball with his left hand. Sophia (quietly, to Aria): Huh? Who's that? Boy: Well well well, look what we have here... two kidies? This'll be a joke... or maybe you don't have Pokémon yet? Aria: Who're you? I've never seen you before! Boy: I might ask you the same thing, but since I don't come from around here, it's a natural question for both of us to ask! I'm Tacito and I come from Sportivo city. Well? Do you have Pokémon? Tacito stops throwing his Pokéball and hold it up in front of him. Sophia: I was on my way to get one... Aria: I do! Want to battle? Tacito: Yeah! This'll be a stupid little warm up for the next gym! Sophia: You... challenge gyms? Tacito: Duh, yeah! He takes out a badge case and opens it. There are three gleaming badges in there. Sophia: Are those real- Tacito: You question my skills? I'm in for the Akori league! Well, girl, lets battle! What's your Pokémon? Aria: Fine then. Lilaroma! Aria throws a Pokéball and Lilaroma appears with a flash of light. Tacito: Lilaroma, eh? This is gonna be easy. All right, Venomenace! He throws the Pokéball and Venomenace appears. Aria: A Venomenace, huh? Not too bad. I think we'll take first go! Lilaroma, Magical leaf! Lilaroma gathers leaves from itself and sends them at Venomenace. They shine in different colors and hit Venomenace.. Lilaroma: Lilaaromaa! Venomenace doesn't seem to be damaged. Tacito laughs. Venomenace: Maanace! Veno! Tacito: Don't be stupid, Grass type moves like that won't do anything to Venomenace! Sophia: What? Why didn't Magical leaf affect Venomenace? Aria: Argh! Because Grass type moves aren't very effective against Poison type Pokémon! Tacito: That's right, girl! Venomenace, use Poison sting! Aria: Lilaroma, dodge it! Venomenace uses Poison sting, but Lilaroma dodges them all elegantly. Aria: Bra-vo, Lilaroma! Use Lily-leaf look! Lilaroma stands in front of Venomenace and stares in to its eyes. Venomenace falls back suddenly as though hit by an invisible attacker. Tacito: What was that!? Aria: Lilaroma's signature move! It's a Psychic type move that attacks the opponent from inside, so getting away is impossible if you're not a Psychic type Pokémon! Like it? Tacito: Hrm! Go on and use Spark! Aria: But Electric type moves aren't very effective against Grass type Pokémon! Ha! Venomenace's horn-like beams light up with electricity and Spark hits Lilaroma. Lilaroma falls flat on the ground. Lilaroma: Lila... roma... Aria (running forward and picking Lilaroma up): Lilaroma! Are you okay? Sophia: I don't get it... you said that Electric type moves aren't very effec- Tacito: My Venomenace is powerful so it was able to take on a weak little Lilaroma with only two moves, which one happened not to be a very effective one! Aria: Lilaroma isn't weak! Tacito: Well, its just proven it is! Aria: You were surprised Lilaroma had a move like Lily-leaf look... Tacito: It does mean that your Lilaroma's level is quite high, but it's still weak! Sophia: Hey, that's not very nice! Tacito: You said you were on your way to choosing a starter, right? At this rate, you'll beat her soon enough! Sophia stands there, wordless. Tacito walks off. Aria: Meanie! Sophia: I know. Aria: Lets just go to the Pokémon center. Then we'll go to Cecilio! They walk off towards Marcelo town. Scene ends Aria and Sophia are standing by the counter in the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy: Here you go, Aria. Lilaroma is feeling very well! Aria: Thanks a ton, Nurse Joy. Aria takes the Pokéball from Nurse Joy and walks out of the Pokémon center with Sophia. Aria: See ya soon enough, Sophia! Sophia: Yeah, take care. Good luck on your journey. Aria: You're going on a journey too, right? I bet we're going to meet at some point Sophia: If we will, we have to battle! Aria: Yeah! They high-five and Aria walks off down the road. Someone else walks up the road from the other side. Sophia: Hey, Cecilio! Cecilio: Sophia! I have been waiting for you for a while. Sophia: Yeah... sorry. Cecilio: Nothing to worry about. Here... Cecilio opens the side bag he is wearing round him and takes out three Pokéballs. Sophia: Are those... the starters? Cecilio: Yeah! Meet them... Cecilio throws all three Pokéballs. Shiny's of Turfly, Calfern and Pupqua appear. Turfly: Turfffly! Calfern: Caaalfern! Pupqua: Pup! Pupqua! Cecilio: So? What do you choose? Every shiny Pokémon in special, you know... Sophia: Hmmm... I... I want Pupqua! Cecilio: Pupqua, is it? He smiles at Sophia and then down at Pupqua. Pupqua: Pup! Pup pupqua! Cecilio: Pupqua seems happy about your choice. Here's Pupqua's Pokéball. Cecilio gives Sophia a Pokéball and in to the other two Calfern and Turfly return with a red beam. Sophia: Hey, Pupqua! Wanna come along with me? Pupqua (nodding happily): Pup! Sophia: Yeah! Awesome! Cecilio: Sure is. Sophia (enthusiastically): Thanks, Cecilio! Cecilio: Well, I'll be on my way now. Good luck on your journey and I hope to see you again! Sophia: And we'll battle, right? Cecilio: If you've proven yourself, It'd be an honor! Bye, now. He starts walking off. Sophia: Bye! She walks the opposite direction and back in to the Pokémon center. She looks out of the window. ??? :Hey, you! I challenge you to a battle! Sophia spins around and sees a boy standing in front of her, with a Pokéball held up. Boy: I saw you just got a Pokémon! I'm quite new too as a trainer, and I's like to battle! Sophia: Okay! I accept! Boy: I like your spirit! By the way, I'm Tiano, from Sportivo city, and this is my partner Hedgehone! He points at the Pokémon perched on his head. Hedgehone (happily): Hedge! Hedegehone! Sophia: My names Sophia, I come from Alevro town. This is my new friends Pupqua! She points up at Pupqua, that is on her shoulder. Tiano: Wow, what a color! It must be a shiny Pupqua! Sophia: Yeah, it is! Tiano: That's incredible... I've never seen a shiny Pokémon before! Well, lets go! Sophia: Ready to battle, Pupqua? Pupqua: Pup pupqua! Scene ends Sophia and Tiano are standing at two ends of a Pokémon battlefield-sized grass patch with markings. Tiano: So this'll be a battle of one-on-one, first Pokémon to cause the other to faint will be the winner! Sophia: Right! Go, Pupqua! Pupqua jumps off her shoulder and on to the nearest half of the field. Pupqua (ready for battle): Puup-quaa! Tiano: Come on Hedgehone! Hedgehone jumps on to the other half of the field. During the battle, Sophia remembers parts of Aria and Tacito's battle. Sophia's memory*Aria: A Venomenace, huh? Not too bad. I think we'll take first go! Lilaroma, Magical leaf!* Sophia: You take first move! Tiano: Okay! Hedgehone, use Cut! Hedgehone's sharp front spike shines brightly and it slashes it upon Pupqua. Pupqua (falling to the ground): Pupqua! Pup! Sophia: Pupqua, are you okay? Pupqua: Pup quaa! Tiano: Okay, now you land an attack! Sophia: Land an attack? But... I don't know what moves Pupqua knows! Tiano: Try Pound. It definitely knows that! Sophia: R... right! Pupqua, use Pound! Pupqua advances fast, raises its front leg and slaps Hedgehone across the face. Hedgehone (angrily): Hedgehooone! Pupqua (looking scared and slightly retreating): Pup quaaa! Sophia: Now what? Tiano: Now we go! Scratch, Hedgehone! Sophia's memory*Tacito: That's right, girl! Venomenace, use Poison sting! Aria: Lilaroma, dodge it!* Sophia: Erm... dodge it! The angry Hedgehone raises a paw and small but sharp claws appear on it, but Pupqua is quick and dodges Hedgehones first strike, it dodges a second time, it dodges a third time and Hedgehone starts to look tiered. Tiano: Not bad. Sophia: Er, thanks. So if Pupqua knows Pound, I'd suppose it knows... She screws up her forehead while thinking. Sophia: Umm... Pupqua! Use Water gun! Pupqua waits a moment and then hits Hedgehone with a well-aimed jet of Water. Tiano: You might know the moves now, but that doesn't mean you won. Cut, Hedgehone! Hedgehone repeats cut and this time lands a critical hit. Pupqua falls hard on the ground. Pupqua (knocked out): Pup... qua... Sophia: Pupqua! No! She runs forward to pick it up. Hedgehone runs back to Tiano and jumps on his head joyfully. Hedgehone: Hedge! Hooone! Tiano: That was amazing, Sophia, considering that you got your first Pokémon today. Sophia (holding Pupqua and walking to him): That wasn't very good at all... Tiano: Pupqua's speed increased as we were battling, I saw it when it dodged Scratch. Sophia: Tiano... do... do you know someone called Takito? See, I just remembered that he said he's from Sportivo city too, and I realized you look a lot like him. Same face and everything... Tiano: He's... I've come across him... He smiles at her mysteriously and walks off. Tiano (with his back to Sophia): You better take Pupqua to the Pokémon center. Sophia: Yeah. See ya. (In thought) Tacito... and Tiano... they're like the same person from outside with different natures inside of them... Sophia looks down at Pupqua and then back up at Tiano's far-away figure. Sophia (in thought): Wait a moment... could it be? I wonder... Scene ends Sophia walks out of the Pokémon center at the time of sunset. A newly healed Pupqua is sitting on her shoulder and licking her cheek. Sophia:... That tickles, Pupqua! Pupqua: Pupqua, pup! Sophia looks down at a map she is holding in her hands. Sophia: So now we continue south to route 3... or we can continue on route 2... do you think we should go to Lago town? It's by this beautiful lake called Laveri. I heard it has lots of Pokémon in it! Pupqua (nodding happily): Pup quaa! Sophia: Then that's decided! She walks on to a path at the edge Marcelo town and continues walking in the direction of the setting sun. The End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures in Akori Category:Akori